


Of Heists and Balls

by Kittykaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yugioh
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Modern Citronshipping, Modern Setting, Romance, dancing thieves are a weak point of mine, excuse me, it´s really just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykaiba/pseuds/Kittykaiba
Summary: Bakura and Malik are in New York for a heist and Malik always dreamed of going to a ball night.





	Of Heists and Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowchan93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowchan93/gifts).

> Yes this is for you.  
Because you inspire me.

Of heists and balls

_If I could have just one dance with you, _

_I_ _´d pick a song that never ends_

Bakura looked like one of these cliche gangsters in the movies.

He wore a dark suit and a deep red button down shirt combined with a dark tie and a dark vest, which Malik thought looked very sexy on him. Unfortunately Bakura also insisted on wearing a black fedora with the whole combination. And to make it even more ridiculous he also had bought a havana cigar.

He never would smoke. He only wore it in his vest pocket. His asthma wouldn´t allow him to smoke cigars even if he wanted to. But somehow Bakura was convinced he needed it for the outfit. He always had a thing for old Gangster movies, Malik knew that.

Malik stood in front of the big mirror, that was hanging on the wall of their hotelroom. He wore black pants and a black button down shirt combined with a purple tie and a black and purple vest. The gold on his wrists and his neck as well as his beautiful golden hair made a pretty contrast to the dark outfit.

If Bakura looked like a gangster, Malik looked like a model at one of these fashion weeks. And Bakura must admit that at least this sight, was worth giving in to Malik´s idea of dressing up and going to a ball.

Malik looked at Bakura through the mirror with an amused expression. „I told you to buy a suit for the ball. I can’t remember saying something like _go and dress yourself like a gangster in an american mafia movie_."

Bakura chuckled. „But you have to admit, _Scarface_ would be a quite fitting name for me.“

Malik rolled his eyes at the lame joke and turned his gaze back at the mirror, checking his kohl for a last time. “But don´t you think it could be a bit too suspicious to look like a gangster boss, after you stole a lot of valuable things in one of the most prestigious jewelers in town?”

Bakura snickered and flipped some crumbs off the armrest. “Malik. That´s the trick, you know: to be as obvious as you can. Nobody is willing to see the things, that are presented right in front of their eyes. I could walk around with a t-shirt saying “_Guess who robbed your bank tonight?“_ and nobody in this city would even care.”

Malik thought a moment about Bakura´s logic, but he was pretty sure anyway that no-one would be able to find out, that they were the culprits of last night´s big heist. They were too good in what they were doing. So he decided it didn´t matter and turned back to his task in checking his kohl again.

„You look pretty as always, let’s go already. I’m getting bored here.“

Malik raised one of his eyebrows. „I didn’t know you were this eager to go to the ball. When I suggested it you didn´t seem that excited.“

It was true. Bakura wasn’t that excited at first, but Malik was. It wasn´t that Bakura didn´t like to dance. In fact he liked it a lot, though not in a sophisticated and boring looking manner like a ball. To be fair: the dancing lessons they took a few days ago were a lot of fun. They laughed pretty much and Bakura had a blast annoying their teacher with his bad puns whenever he had the chance to.

But Bakura´s reason why he agreed with going to a classic dance ball was the same why he did almost everything he considered stupid at first: Malik would be happy. And if Malik was happy, he was happy too.

„I’m not. But I don’t want to sit here and watch you doing your hair and re-lining your kohl for the fifth time.“ Then his expression changed and a smirk was placed on his face. „If you ask me, we could also stay here and have a little _private dance_, if you know what I mean.“ He winked and shot Malik with a fingergun.

Malik turned around and placed the kohl at the shelf next to him. He mirrored the smirk and walked to the armchair, where he placed his hands on each of the armrests and leaned down to Bakura until their noses almost touched.

Bakura could perfectly smell Malik’s cologne mixing with the spicy scent of his caramel skin and his eyes locked with Malik´s lavender orbs whose lids lowered seductively when he spoke. “Be patient, Kura. First waltz on the dancefloor, then tango in the sheets.” Malik whispered against his lips and in an instant threw away from Bakura again.

Bakura froze for a moment, his brain filled with images that had nothing to do with dancing anymore. The next moment he felt a hand grab his wrist and he was pulled up from the armchair.

“Let´s go, habibi! I bet this will be fun!”

They´d rented a limousine to get to the location of the ball and drank some champagne already in the car. The ride took about 30 minutes through the centre of the town and they could take a look at the huge city at night before they reached their destination.

The hall they entered was quite big and an orchestra was playing on stage. There were a lot of people dressed in wide dresses or fancy suits. Bakura even saw one or two guys wearing a hat what he immediately rubbed in Malik´s face. Most of the people were hetero couples, but it was a winter ball in the middle of New York. That´s why no one would probably care much about the two men and they weren´t the only gay couple either.

They went to the bar first to get some more drinks. The hall was decorated with a lot of winter elements, everything was wrapped in ice-blue and silver-white textiles and next to the bar was an ice sculpture of the Statue of Liberty. Bakura stood next to his boyfriend at the bar and examined the scene before his eyes fell on Malik who seemed already really excited. He didn´t know why Malik wanted to go there so badly, but seeing his lavender eyes sparkle like that, made Bakura´s stomach flutter.

He thought a few moments about it before something occurred to him. “Malik? You always wanted to go to a ball like this?”

Malik turned to look at him. “Yes. I don´t know why, but it always seemed nice to me. The atmosphere and the fancy clothes...”

“Well, Malik...” now Bakura came a bit closer to make sure only his partner heard him. “Did you plan our next heist in New York City, because you knew this winter ball would be here?”

Malik grinned and took a sip at his drink. “Who knows.”

Bakura rolled his eyes at that. Sure it was like his partner to drag him to another country for a heist only because he wanted to go to a fancy ball with him. Not that he´d complain. They stole a lot of really valuable bling-bling they could perfectly sell on the black marked again.

They downed their drinks and waited for the next song. A classic waltz.

Malik smiled as he moved to stand in front of Bakura holding his hand out to him. “May I have this dance with you?”

Bakura snorted. “Idiot.” And took Malik´s hand to go with him to the dancefloor.

They had to adjust themselves first and tried to keep up with the rhythm. As they danced to the song, both sometimes stepped on the others feet or lost the rhythm, but they sure had fun.

The next song started and they both couldn´t make out which type of dance was demanded for it.

“Is this a waltz too?” Bakura asked with a frown, still holding Malik´s hand and hip.

Malik laughed. “I don´t have any clue. But can we actually dance something else than a waltz?”

Bakura realized Malik had a point there. “No. We can´t. So let´s just don´t care and dance waltz like the bosses we are.”

That made Malik chuckle again.

When others danced tango, or foxtrot or merengue, they danced their waltz and just didn´t care. Some of the other guests gave them funny looks, but it didn´t matter to them. They laughed so much and even varied their moves sometimes. Both split into a really loud fit of laughter when Malik tried an elegant turn under Bakura´s arm, what looked actually more like limbo because his partner was so short.

After a while they were pretty exhausted. Bakura panted slightly and felt relieved as the music got much slower.

It was a nice calm song and Malik took Bakura`s hand, pulled him closer and started swaying slowly from side to side.

Bakura was irritated for a second, but gladly gave in. His hands went up and he wrapped them softly around Malik´s neck, while Malik hold him around the waist.

They stood close and danced slowly. Bakura´s eyes lingered at Malik´s.

The other was smiling softly at him and Bakura thought that this always would be the most beautiful sight in the world. Not all the gold or diamonds he had already stolen or would steal in the future. This dashing beautiful smile of the man in his arms, was the most precious thing in the world to him.

He felt Malik´s hands brush slightly over his lower back, pulling him just closer. Malik´s lavender eyes gleamed in the rays of the spotlights as he closed the last bit of a distance between them, he brushed his lips softly over Bakura´s whose eyes fluttered shut. The kiss lasted just a few moments, soft and delicate.

When they parted Malik´s smooth voice sounded in Bakura´s ear. “I think we had enough of waltz for this evening. How about we´re going to the hotel and practice some tango?”

Bakura frowned a moment. “But neither of us can´t even dance tang... oooohh!”

He needed a moment to understand what Malik was up to, but now a big grin spread over his features, wrinkling his nose and the scar in his face. “I think I´m ready for that.”

Malik mirrored his expression now and without losing any time he grabbed Bakura´s hand and they left the hall to get to their limousine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry, but I guess this is just pointless fluff, but anyway I hope you enjoyed it. At least it was fun writing it.  
Please leave kudos and feel free to comment.


End file.
